xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Hawthorne
Queen Iris Hawthorne (b. April 21, 1800 - ?) was a mutant, with chlorokinetic powers, and a witch. She was a prominent member of the Assassin Order, and the Head of the Courtesan Guild. Iris is the past life of Clarice Wagner. Iris is a member of an unknown royal tribe. 'History' Early Years Iris Hawthorne Chekinyaa was born on April 21, 1800 in the Great Rift Valley, Kenya. She was the only child of an Englishman and the Queen of an unknown tribe. She was of English and Nigerian heritage. According to an elder tribeswoman, when Iris was born, a large bed of iris flowers bloomed right outside the queen's hut, becoming the reason behind her name. Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death and Rebirth 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Chlorokinesis: Iris had the ability to accelerate, decelerate, or reverse plant growth. She could control plants within a thirty foot radius. The type of growth that occurs depends on each plant; smaller, less complex plants grow very quickly (for example vines, weeds, flowers, etc.) while larger plants, such as trees, she only controlled a section of. She could cause a branch of a tree to bend at an angle from the tree, whether that be parallel to the ground or perpendicular to it, as well as causing leaves, flowers, and fruit to grow. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as an Assassin 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Master Martial Artist: Talented Actress: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Iris was fluent in many languages including English, Swahili, Japanese, Latin, Spanish and French; she had extensive knowledge of German. Weapons Master: Master Assassin: Strength level Normal Human Strength. She engaged in moderate exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' See Clarice Wagner#Appearance 'Personality' Iris was described by her fellow tribespeople as an original. She was independent and courageous, and was a strong woman. As a child, Iris quickly learned how not to lean on other people, but instead being able to stand on her own feet. She was stated to be a born leader, something that would clearly be shown when she took over her mother's reign as queen. She was also known for her strong spirit, courage and determination, becoming a woman many Assassins would come to look up to. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Medium Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced Fighter Category:Geokinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1800 Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth Release users Category:Royalty Category:Kenyans Category:British-American Assassins Category:Yang Release users Category:British Category:English